Gehena
by Oblivion Rapture
Summary: Cinder needs answers, and Ruby isn't budging. Things get rated M faster than a Ron Jeremy film. (not really, there probably won't be any smut in this anyways). Graphic torture, implied character loss and rape, and other mature themes included.
1. Chapter 1

She quivered in fear, tied to a flimsy metal chair that she could break with a single finger were she not bound so tightly. Her hands were set on the table in front of her, forced down by the bindings around her wrists.

"Do you know why I chose this room, little red?" The soft, hazy voice of a cinder fall wafted through the room, little more than a whisper, but the only other sound being Ruby's heavy breathing and the rattle of her metal seat. "It's my favorite room in the whole place…" Cinder spoke sweetly, only her smile showing her sadistic intentions. A blade formed in her hands, with the appearance of glass and burning hot to the touch. "Because the louder the noise is in here, the less you can hear it…" she punctuated her sentence by dropping the dagger in between two of Ruby's fingers; the thumb and pointer finger of her left hand, to be precise. The fingers that, as a huntress, Ruby would arguably need the most.

"So tell me, Rose… _Where_ can I find the fall maiden?" Ruby's eyes met Cinder's, showing fear, with a tinge of a darker emotion. Hate? No, it felt more like… disgust.

"I-I won't tell you, Cinder… No matter what you do to me…" Both of them had expected it would come to this. A standoff; but with Cinder holding the reins, she would break Ruby beyond recognition before sending her to gehena…

"It sounds like you don't want to obey me, Ruby… And do you know what I do when my subjects don't obey me?" She leaned in, her hot breath sending shivers of fear through the girl. "I _punish_ them…" Cinder's teeth sunk into the shell of her ear, grinding them until what was left of her ear was hanging off by the earlobe.

Ruby's face was one of complete agony, her mouth opened as if to release a scream, but all sound was muted coming from her mouth. The blood dripping from her ear persisted several minutes after she had stopped screaming (or attempting to), tormenting her nearly as much as the amused look Cinder gave her every time she met her gaze.

"Are you ready to talk yet, Rose? Or am I going to have to paint these walls red with your blood…" Ruby gulped, knowing that Cinder would do whatever she pleased; this was a woman with no morals, no regrets, and no inhibitions. She doubted she would sleep at all for the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the views! I'm not used to anyone reading or favoriting what I write, but it makes me feel good to know that some people enjoyed it. If you notice anything that seems out of place in the story (ex; improper grammar, misspelled words, run-on sentences, etc.) feel free to tell me! Also, if you have any constructive criticism involving anything else, like the plot or dialogue, feel free to tell me as well!**

* * *

(For those of you who don't know, Gehena is a place of eternal fire where the damned are burned. Closest thing to it in English is hell.)

"I only have so many chances to give you, Ruby. Eventually, I'll just have to make you suffer even more…" Cinder placed her hand on Ruby's cheek, running her thumb under her right eye and smiling down at her.

"F-fuck you, Cinder…" At Ruby's words, her smile dropped. Ruby's grey eyes no longer had any shine to them, instead filled with pain and hatred towards the woman in front of her. Then, she hacked up the saliva in her mouth; and spit all over Cinder's feet.

"You're going to regret that so badly, Ruby. So, so badly." Her nail made her way from Ruby's cheek to her eye, before slipping underneath and digging into the socket. Yet again, even though she was so close to Ruby, there was almost no sound. Only the faintest traces of a whisper could be heard, even as blood poured down Ruby's pale skin, soaking through her clothes and onto the ground where it would coagulate if left alone long enough.

And Cinder laughed. A deep, sadistic laugh that could only come from the kind of mouth that fed on blood and fruit from the tree of knowledge of good and evil.

"Are you ready now, Ruby?" It was a rhetorical question, by this point. She was never letting Ruby go, just as Ruby was never going to tell her what she needed to know. So Cinder would get her pleasure from torturing the soft, innocent flesh of a girl just past sixteen years of age. And as she formed a knife in her hand, she knew that she would get plenty of pleasure from her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Yet again thanks for views, I'll try to update this and anything else I plan on starting every few days. Don't expect anything though, I'm pretty lazy. Also; anyone wanna write smut for me?)

* * *

"You have such beautiful eyes, Ruby… Grey eyes, such a rare trait… I've heard they're a delicacy in some cultures. I'll have to see for myself." She rammed her nail into the eye she had left untouched earlier, plucking it from its socket like an olive from a jar, then flicked her tongue around it to get a taste.

"Mm, it's much sweeter than I would have expected… I've always heard that human flesh tasted sweet, but until now I never had the chance to try…" Her hand unoccupied with holding Ruby's sight made its way to the girl's jaw, pushing it upwards to close her mouth and end her ceaseless scream-whispers of pain. It was funny, in a way, how she resisted even though there was no hope. She would have her way with the girl, cutting at her flesh until nothing remained but the bone; then she would suck the marrow out and spit it on her grave. No; her mother's grave. Ruby was always a mommy's girl.

Her teeth sunk into the soft flesh of the eye, chewing it into a fine pulp, before releasing her hand from her captive's mouth and mashing their mouth's together in a kiss, forcing her tongue through her virgin lips. Cinder couldn't help but moan in delight as the pulp rolled off of her tongue and down Ruby's throat, causing a coughing fit on her part that Cinder relieved by ramming her fist into her gut as hard as she could. A simple sidestep avoided the gastric fluid that she vomited up, and with a push on the metal chair Ruby was seated in, her face met the cold hard concrete along with her own bodily fluids. And it made Cinder wet. In fact, if she had any undergarments on, they would have been thoroughly soaked by this point. As it was now, however, they trickled down her leg, a reminder that her needs would need to be attended to before she cut her new toy's fingers off.

Amber eyes fell to the girl pitifully bleeding onto the floor, face down in her own blood and vomit. By reflex, her foot found its way to her gut again, repeatedly kicking until blood was being coughed up, deeper in hue than her namesake. But she needed to have her sitting again for her next act, so she grabbed the chair and forced it upwards, Ruby's body now as limp as a ragdoll in it.

"If you tell me now I'll make it a quick death, little rose. One last chance."


	4. Chapter 4

She loved it, the sick wet liquid dripping down her arm. Knowing how she was stripping away at the layers of someone, one by one, taking everything from them so slowly before leaving them to die. The blade in her hand slowly carved away at the flesh of her Rose's hand, leaving nothing but bone. Cinder dipped her head down to lick the blood off of her body, savoring the taste as she continued her masterful strokes further down her arm. The blade was so hot it cut like butter, flesh searing off the body with ease.

Ruby wasn't awake anymore. In fact, there was a good chance she was no longer alive. Cinder was too far gone to care. She was in ecstasy; no drug could replicate this feeling, this lust she had for torturing others. Feeling the bones snap in her hands, bottling the organs of their lifeless bodies. Nothing else was like it. Perhaps, she loved it because of that. Because so few partook in this dirty pleasure of sucking the life out of the young and innocent in the way she did.

The next morning, there was nothing left.


End file.
